Percy Jackson One-Shots
by GrayonGreen
Summary: All couples. Jokes. Pranks. Percabeth through mortal eyes. Dates. Awkwardness. Letters. Kareokee. Kissing.
1. Making Them Understand

Percy POV

Annabeth and I decided to go to Rachel's gave to visit. Annabeth hopped on my back and I started towards it.

When we got there I pushed back the curtain to find Rachel silently crying on the floor. "Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed jumping off my back and racing towards her. Rachel looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "Percy," she whispered, "Look around you." I looked. Her whole cave was filled with paintings of us in Taurtaurus. "Percy," Rachel choked out, "I know what happened. I saw you every night in my dreams. When Annabeth sent that note it gave me hope! The campers don't understand! Chiron won't let me show them the paintings. They just think you are some great big hero. They don't have a clue." I looked some more and saw there were ones from all of my other quests too. I saw an extra special one up and looked at it. It was of Annabeth's kiss on Mt. Saint Helens. I smiled. Our first kiss. Everybody thought that our first kissowns the one on my birthday. They didn't have a clue. Then I got angry. I stomped out of the cave and ran up the hill and into the big house. "CHIRON!" I screamed. A worried looking centaur raced into the room. "I think it's time we show the campers the paintings," I said calmly. He sighed but nodded and I headed out the door.

When I got back to the cave I calmly told Rachel, "Bring the paintings to halfblood hill." Her tear streak face brightened and she picked up as many paintings as possible as Annabeth did the same.

After a couple trips the paintings were all set up on half blood hill.

Then, Annabeth and I knocked on every cabins door telling them there was a meeting on half blood hill and every camper was to attened.

When all the cabins were finished Annabeth and I walked up the hill and stood on either side of Chiron as Rachel stood in front of him. "Campers," Chiron started, "As you know, Percy Jackson is a hero. But I just said as YOU know. He is not as big a hero as you thought. Rachel has seen many of his hardships in her dreams. Now you may see them too." Chiron stepped aside showing dozens of pictures. The demigods started forward as Annabeth leaned into my chest and I wrapped protective arms around her waist. I watched the others. When Katie Gardiner came to Taurtaurus she broke down crying. I was very surprised to see Clarrise with tears in her eyes, as well as Thalia. When Malcom got to the one where Annabeth kissed my on Helens he screeched, "ANNABETH!" Annabeth laughed at that, "Yes, Malcom, I kissed him," she said rolling her eyes. I laughed too and whispered in her ear, "I love you."


	2. Truth or Dare

Percy POV Annabeth and I sat in my cabin. We just sat there, enjoying eachothers company until I got a great idea. I hopped off the bed and told Annabeth, "Stay here, I'll be right back." I raced out of my cabin and got all of my friends and told them to meet me at my cabin in five. When we were all settled down, Thalia asked, "What are we here for?" "Truth or dare!" I yelled excitedly, "I'll go first!" I looked at everybody. "Malcom, truth or dare?" I asked. Malcom paled, "Uh, truth?" he said, sounding more like a question. "Hmm," I scratched my head, "Well this ones stupid but, what do you know about the quest of the seven?" He scrunched up his eyebrows, "You defeated Gaia?" he said, sounding like a question, again. Annabeth gasped, "No one knows!" she exclaimed. "Knows what?" Malcom asked, confused. "Uh...we...uh...kind of...well...wefelllinTaurtaurustogether!" I finished quickly. "You what?" Thalia and Nico asked together, making them blush. I sighed, "We fell in Tartaurus together," I said. Everyone's, besides the seven's, mouths dropped. Katie and Calypso both started to cry. Malcom just looked at Annabeth, shocked out of his wits. And that's something you rarely see from a child of Athena. Annabeth sighed, "Come on, on with the game!" she said, exasperated. Malcom recovered from his shock and asked, "Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare," Leo said proudly. Malcom smirked, "I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin and tell them that you're dating Calypso!" I started laughing uncontrollabley. Leo had not told anyone about his relationship with Calypso, except for the people he knew and trusted, in fear the Aphrodite girls would track him down and make him look good. Leo got up and trudged over to the Aphrodite cabin with the Stolls following with a video camera. When Leo was finished, the Aphrodite girls screamed, and pulled him into the cabin and locked the door. We were all laughing uncontrollably as we made our way back to my cabin. As we all sat back down in a circle, Thalia asked, "Can I go for Leo?" Everyone nodded. "Connor, truth or dare?" "D-a-r-e," he said super slowly. "I dare you to kiss Clarrise," Thalia said, smirking. Connor went pale and Clarrise turned bright red. Chris patted her shoulder as Connor pecked her lips and ran out of the room. We laughed hard, for the rest of the night, and that was the end of truth or dare. Until Leo came back. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, baggy jeans, his tool belt, and had no dirt or grease stains. Calypso gasped, hopped up, and they walked out of the room making out. 


	3. Dude, Lighten Up

One-Shot 3: Just Do Something You Never Thought You'd Do Before

"Come on, dude," Rachel told him, "lighten up." "I don't think I can," Octavian said. Rachel rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like its impossible." "It is for me!" He whined, "I don't get happy, or excited. The feelings just don't come to me!" Rachel rolled her eyes again, "Dude, just do something you'd never thought you'd do before!" "Um, like paint?" he asked. Rachel gasped dramatically, "You've never painted before?" He shook his head, looking confused as ever. Rachel grabbed his wrist and started to pull him towards her cave, "Come on then. Everybody has to paint!"

Octaivian ended up with blue paint in his hair and all over his body. Rachel the same way with green paint.

As they laughed uncontrollably, Rachel asked, "Anything else you never thought you'd do before?" In the middle of his laughing fits, he leaned down and pecked Rachel on the cheek. "Yep!"


	4. YOU DIDN'T

Seaweedbrain: Uh, what the Hades is this?

Wise Girl: It's some chat box thing Leo made.

Death Boy: Yo, y u all using correct grammar?

Wise Girl: No idea.

Beauty Queen: What the heck! Did Leo make up our nicknames on here?

Superman: I don't understand what I did to earn the superman title.

Wise Girl: You can fly, idiot-man!

Superman: Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I get it!

Beauty Queen: *Rolls Eyes* How did I fall for u?

Superman: Uh, I seriously have no, freaking idea.

Beauty Queen: Your hot, idiot-man!

Superman: If that's the reason, then why did you ask me?

Beauty Queen: *Face Palms* It was a rhetorical question, idiot-man.

Superman: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. I get it!

Death Boy: Dude, u r such an idiot.

Superman: Na, that's not really how I am.

Beauty Queen: Yeah, he's pretty smart in life threatening situations.

Wise Girl: *Sighs* This conversation is getting nowhere!

Repair Boy: Then why are you still here?

Superman: Have you been listening in this whole time?

Repair Boy: Yep, idiot-man!

...

...

...

...

Superman: I bet Piper and I have made it farther in our relationship than you and Annabeth.

Seaweedbrain: Um, I'd rather not talk about that.

Wise Girl: Um, me neither. It's kind of...personal?

Superman: What? Did you guys like, break a law together or something?

Beauty Queen: Stupid Question!

Wise Girl: Uh, no.

Seaweedbrain: Nothing against the law, just something really personal.

Beauty Queen: Really personal...YOU DIDN'T!

Wise Girl: A yeah we kind of did.

Death Boy: TMI

Beauty Queen has signed off.

Death Boy has signed off.

Superman has signed off.

Repair Boy has singed off.

Seaweedbrain has signed off.

Wise Girl has signed off.


	5. Kissing Leo Valdez

Calypso POV

Leo pushed me against the wall of his cabin in the Argo 2. His lips weren't even on me and I was breathing hard. I hoped he didn't notice.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, telling me that he had. I blushed and looked down, so it totally surprised me when he pressed his lips to mine. Hard.

His lips were hot, and they sent a warm sensation through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer, if that was even possible. Our lips moved vigorously, hungry. He was sending warmth through out my entire body, and it felt terribly good.

He licked my bottom lip, and I nearly had a heart attack. His tongue felt so good there, pressing hard down on my lip. He did it again, and I reluctantly opened my mouth, not wanting to loose the amazing sensation of his heated tongue on my lip.

Oh, wow. He slid his tongue into my mouth and my recent thoughts were forgotten. His tongue in my mouth was much better than having it on my lip.

I slid my hands up his shirt and grabbed his back. I felt him shudder as I ran my finger up his spine.

I pulled away, breathing hard, but that didn't stop him.

He kissed my jaw and then slid his nose from there, up to my ear.

My breath hitched, and he laughed a bit, his hot breath going into my ear.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His breath hitched and I let a seducing smile crawl onto my face.

And his lips were back on mine, spreading warmth through my body, once again.

My hands found his hair, and he pressed my body to the wall harder.

After tugging on his curls a bit, my hands found there way to the hem of his shirt. I gripped it, and pulled it up a bit. His hands came off the wall, to help me get the shirt off of him.

And then we were right back at it. My hands came to grip his shoulders, and then I had to pull away, due to lack of oxygen.

He planted butterfly kisses up and down, sucking in on one of them, making a small hickey on my neck.

I let out a small groan and started to slide to the floor, he followed, not kissing me anymore, though. We were both breathing hard.

"Wow," I said.

He didn't smirk and make some cocky remark, he just hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"I'm so glad I found you," he whispered.

"Me too."


	6. Tratie's First Kiss

Travis POV

I walked up to Katie, a little nervous. I mean, what kind of guy wouldn't be nervous to ask out they're crush.

"Hi, Travis!" She said, gleefully.

Gods, her smile...her thick brown hair...her bright green eyes...her

Wait. I'm loosing it.

"Yo," I said, surprising myself. How the Hades had I managed to stay cool at a time like this?

I sucked in a huge breath.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. Oh, she looks so cute when she does that...UGH! QUIT WITH THE MUSHY STUFF TRAVIS! ASK THE FRIGGIN GIRL OUT!

Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

I'm loosing it.

"Are you okay, Travis?"

"Willyougooutwithmekatiekat?" I asked super fast.

"Uh, what?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. I could tell she was trying not to smile.

I had a sneaking suspicion that she heard me the first time...

I sighed, "Will you go out with me, Katie Kat?" I asked.

She walked up to me smiling seductively. Our noses were touching and my face had gone tomato red.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked, closing the distance between us.

At first, I just stood there, shocked. I had expected a slap in the face not...this. After a second, I closed my eyes and put my hands on her hips and she put her's around my neck.

"Yeah, Travis! Get some!" Percy yelled, and then I heard a loud 'Oof' probably from Percy getting punched in the stomach by Annabeth.

Then, reality hit me. I was kissing Katie Gardner. Oh wow.

THANK YOU APHRODITE!


	7. Percabeth Song

Leah POV (daughter of Apollo)

I sighed and threw my hands up in the air. "What do I have to do?"

You see, I just lost a bet to my best friend, Leila, a daughter of Aphrodite. The bet was that if I could eat more cereal than Katie Gardner, than I would get to make Leila do one thing for me, and if she won, I would have to do one thing for her.

Of course, the stupid daughter of Demeter had to win. Curse my father's stupidity. Why had I not realized the whole Demeter thing before?

Anyway, back to the story.

"You have to right a song!" She squealed excitedly.

"About what?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

"Percabeth, of course!" She answered.

"Fine. Now go away so I can concentrate!" I said, making a shooing motion with my hand.

"Pushy!" She huffed, and walked out of the Apollo cabin.

LINE BREAK

"Um, it's actually Annabeth singing to Percy," I told her, biting my lip.

"That's fine," Leila said.

I pulled out my guitar and started to sing.

There's always gonna be some canyon in the way

There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross

Somewhere along this path that's chosen me

I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak

But wherever it leads

No one said this would ever be easy, my love

But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up

We will travel this life well-worn

No matter the cost, no matter how long

We will leave all our footprints behind

And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on

Some will write you off before you ever start

Some will say the journey's just too hard

Somewhere between right here and the other side

There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night

But we will survive, yeah

No one said this would ever be easy, my love

But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up

We will travel this life well-worn

No matter how long, no matter the cost

We will leave all our footprints behind

And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on

We fall behind

Loose miles along this road

We will be alright

I will never let you go

No one said this would ever be easy, my love

But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up

We will travel this life well-worn

No matter the cost, no matter how long

We will leave all our footprints behind

And carry on, carry on

I took in a deep breath as I finished the song. I looked over at Leila, to see that she was balling.

"So...beautiful!"


	8. Her

Leo POV

I've fallen for almost every girl I've ever met. Every. Girl.

But I fell for her differently.

I wasn't the little Latino elf, trying to find a girl, anymore. I actually, truly fell for her.

The way her golden hair flows down in the messy side braid she always has. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkle when the sun hits them just the right way. The way her entire body moves as she walks.

I love every single thing about her.

Before, it was just me, trying to find what everyone else had. I've found it now. And it's in the one girl no hero could get. The one girl no hero came back to save.

The one amazing girl that stole my heart.


	9. Snapped

Annabeth POV

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME. YOU GO TO CAMP EVERY SUMMER AND SIT ON YOU ASS WHILE I WORK HARD TO KEEP YOUR BROTHERS IN ORDER!" Helen screamed at me, "AND YOU PROBABLY HAVE SEX WITH ALMOST EVERY MALE THERE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"SIT ON MY BEHIND? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT TWO FUCKING WARS IS SITTING ON MY BEHIND? AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE A LOVING BOYFRIEND THAT FELL INTO TARTARUS WITH ME!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Helen was silent.

"AND IF THAT ISNT ENOUGH FOR YOU, I HELD THE SKY, WAS KIDNAPPED BY A TITAN, WATCHED MY BROTHERLY FRIEND DIE, AND SEARCHED FOR MY BOYFRIEND FOR MONTHS WHEN HE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A GODDESS!" I had totally forgotten what we started fighting about, but I was done.

Something inside me snapped, and I was done.

"You should be thankful my knife doesn't work on mortals," I spat, and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

I raced down the street, my vision tinted with red.

I raced into the woods, not caring where I was headed.

And then I tripped over a tree root, fell, and blacked out.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the trees.

The memories of last night flooded through my head, and I took out my phone, and headed towards the direction in which I could hear cars and people.

"Hello?"

Percy.

"Percy, you need to come get me. I'm in town. Remember where that is. The town I live in in San Fran?"

"Uh, why."

"I snapped, Percy. I snapped."


	10. If Annabeth was a Dumb Blonde

Annabeth stared at Percy.

"Uh, what?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if there was a god of faces, I mean, how else would we have got them. Also, I think I need to reprint my nails! They're loosing their color. Wait...What's the natural color of your finger nails again? Is it green? 'Cause thats what color it looks like it's fading out to. Are we there yet? This car ride is taking for-ev-er. Did you see the latest episode Duck Dynasty?! It was so hilarious. What were we talking about again? Forget it. So, what's your favorite color? Mine's pink because...it's so pinky! Oh! That reminds me of pinky pie from My Little Pony! She so jumpy and enthusiastic, it annoys the crap out of me. Does she annoy you, too?"

"What?"

"I was pretending to be a dumb blond."

...

...

...

"What?"


	11. The Engagement Ring

Kat POV

I sat in the library doing homework with my friend, Annabeth, I noticed it.

The five carrat diamond heart shaped jewle on a silver band.

My eyes popped out of my head.

"OMG! Annabeth! That's the biggest ring I've ever seen!"

"I know, right? Gods, I can't believe he got one so big!"

"He?"

"My fiancé."

My eyes bugged out again, "Fiancé? Annabeth! You're 17! You're gonna end up divorced and you'll be all depressed and-"

She cut me off.

"That's not gonna happen. If you met him, you would figure that out, too. We've known each other since we were twelve, and have been dating for, like, three years now. Besides, we won't actually get married until we're 19."

"19! Annabeth! 23 is still a young age to be married! What does your dad have to say about this?"

I knew Annabeth's dad. He was one of those men who was kind of nerdy, and hated when things were wrong and out of order.

"He and Helen are fine with it. So is my future mother-in-law."

Oh my god. This is so much to process.

"What's his name?"

"Percy Allen Jackson."

"What does he look like?"

She tossed me a picture.

Oh, wow.

This dude, looked like a god.

In the picture, Annabeth was laying on the couch, looking at a lap top. Her long tan legs went over top of the guys lap. The dude had perfectly windswept raven black hair, sea green eyes, and a beautifully toned body. He was holding a PS3 controller and he was wearing a black t-shirt and black and grey plaid pajama pants. Annabeth wore a lacy, pink spagheti strap tank top, and turquoise booty shorts.

"No way," I sad, tossing her back the picture.

"That's photo shopped!"

"No. It isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"C'mon, then. He's picking me up, today." She said, throwing her stuff in her bag and shouldering it.

I shrugged, and shouldered mine, too.

We walked out of the library just to run into Gabe Dunn. Majorly hot playboy.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said.

He tried to put his hand on my butt and I grabbed his wrist.

Okay, so, I was pretty...well...pretty. I had sleek brown hair that fell in ringlets, baby blue eyes, and almost the best body shape you could get.

"How 'bout you?" He asked Ananbeth, brushing a hair out of her eyes.

"Ask my fiancè!" She hissed, slapping his hand away.

We took off running down the hall.

"Fiancé...is that some kind of French boat?" He called down the hall.

We pushed out the glass doors, laughing our buts off.

Then, we ran into people.

I ran into my boyfriend, Jase, knocking us both onto the pavement.

I laughed, rolled off of him, and he stood up, then helped me up.

He was about a head taller than her, and about an inch taller than jase. It was the guy from the picture.

"What are you running from," he said, sounding genuinely worried.

"School's playboy. Oh, this is my friend Kat, and her boyfriend, Jase.

I narrowed my eyes at Annabeth teasingly, "We'll talk about this later," I told her. I took Jase's hand and pulled him out of there.


	12. Shirtless

Annabeth POV

Kat and I were sitting on the couch in me and Percy's apartment, watching Once Upon a Time, when Percy came home.

Shirtless.

"Seaweed Brain," I asked, "Where'd your shirt go?"

"Well, I spilled coffee on it at my mom's so she insisted she wash it, and I guess I forgot it," He said, looking down at his bare chest.

I rolled my eyes, "You're so stupid. Can you get us some popcorn? And put a shirt on!"

Kat stared at me.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"He walks in here with no shirt and you ask him for some popcorn!" She cried.

"Kat, honey, we sleep in the same bed."

"Blond girl say what now?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."


	13. Parent Teacher Meeting FAIL!

Paul POV

I opened the door to Liam Howell, and his parents, Bill and Kathrine.

I was meeting with them about Liam's failing grade in English.

The sad part is, I actually though it would go well.

"So," I said, smiling, "C'mon in."

I opened the door a little wider.

"Try to be quiet. My son and his girlfriend are sleeping."

"They're WHAT!" my mom screeched.

"Oh no," I sighed, rubbing my temples.

Percy stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Paul, Annabeth's flipping out. Who screamed?"

"Me!" Kathrine exclaimed, "Paul Blofis are you so stupid as to let to teenagers sleep in the same bed.

Then the screaming started.

"PERCY! I CAN'T SEE YOU! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! NO! DON'T KILL HIM! LUKE! THALIA! NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Kathrine grimaced and the entire family followed Percy to his room.

Annabeth was sitting on the bed, crying her eyes out.

Percy sat on the bed and pulled Annabeth into His lap.

He motioned for me to shut the door.

"So-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Thalia yelled, as she and Nico burst into the apartment.

I sighed.

"Maybe we could reschedule?"


	14. The Proposal

Clarisse POV

Chris and I sat in Thalia's tree, throwing pine ones at innocent bystanders.

"Ya know, Claire," He started suddenly. I winced at the horrible nickname.

(No offense to any Claire's out there. My best friends name is Claire)

"You have the weirdest last name."I warned.

I gritted my teeth.

"I mean, La Rue? Shitty last name if you ask me."

"Rodriguez..."

"You really need to change it."

"TO WHAT?" I shouted, attracting some curious eyes.

"Hmmmm..." He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"How about...Rodriguez."

He started to climb down the tree.

"Did you just- Chris? What did you just- Are you-" I was not able to form a proper sentence, and he was half-way down the tree.

"CHRIS!" I called, climbing after him.

When I got to the bottom, I raced after him, spun him around and glared.

His smile faltered.

"Chris Rodriguez," I started. I could see tears gathering in his eyes.

"That was..." He looked down, "The absolute best way you could have ever asked me to marry you."

He looked back up.

"So, is that a-"

"What do you think?"

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips onto his.

I could practically hear Silena 'Awwwwwwwwwww'ing in my head.


	15. You Have A lot of Explaining to Do

Clarrise POV

I sat in the woods as the sun set. I hate to admit it, but I was sobbing.

I brushed off their snarky comments, I punched those who looked at me wrong in the gut, and I always won a fight. At least that's what everybody thought.

Those snarky comments from the Aphrodite girls stung. I know that I could've brushed them off, if they weren't all true. I did have a muscular figure. Broad shoulders, muscled arms and legs. It came from my father, and I couldn't change that. My eyes were weird, and scary. My regular eye color was not red. Not at all. They were _blue. _But because I was always angry and/or depressed, they were always red. That also came from my father. And my hair. That was the worst. It was always tangled, and messy. I just didn't care anymore. There was no reason to take care of myself.

As for my anger issues, apparently they were a blessing. From my father. Not a very good blessing, huh. My father said it was to help me win in battle. I could not be persuaded to stop fighting, and also did not hesitate to kill. When something aggravated me, I blacked out for a couple of seconds as I beat them to a pulp. This ability also helps me win fights.

So, anyway, I was sobbing, when all of the sudden, a slim figure appeared.

"Cl-Clarrise?"

"Go away, Silena. I know I'm ugly. Just go away."

"U-ugly. What? Oh, Clary."

I winced at the nickname, and she came over to me.

"My sisters called you-"

"Of course they did. Can't you see it's true?"

"Clary, come with me. I'm going to help you."

By the time they got back to camp, it was completely dark.

Silena entered the Aphrodite cabin, and came out with a small bag.

"Listen, in the morning, I want you to hog the bathroom, or get up early, or something. Take a nice shower, brush out your hair and pull it back, and then I'm trusting you'll know how to do the rest."

I reluctantly took the bag from her.

"Okay."

In the morning, I woke up early and did as she said.

I threw on a camp tank top, jean shorts, black fishnets, and black combat boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and was shocked.

I backed away from it in distress, shoving all the stuff back in the bag and quickly coming out of the bathroom, running right into my brother, Harris.

He looked at loss for words.

Finally, he said, "Is this a dream?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. It's your sister. Now shove off."

I walked around him and stepped out of the cabin.

Already I was getting stares. From everyone.

I gave them all a questioning look, and then started walking towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Silena stood outside, looking amused.

"What are they all looking at?" I asked her.

"Girl, you look hotter than Apollo right now."

"No way."

"Yes way. And it looks like you've already got someone after you."

I turned in the direction she was looking, and saw Chris Rodriguez staring in our direction.

"No way!" I told her, "We've been friends for three years!"

"And has that always been enough?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then began running in his direction.

"Where are you going?" Silena shouted after me.

"Three years is too long!" I shouted back.

When I got to him, I gripped the collar of his shirt.

"You, sir. Will have got a lot of explaining to do." I told him.

He gulped nervously.

"Go ahead. Let the girl make the first move."

I pressed my lips to his firmly, and he almost immediately kissed back.

We broke apart, and he grinned, "You, certainly are scary, and that's what I love about you."


	16. Heal Me (WillxNico)

Will POV

I was walking by the Hades cabin when I heard a soft, growling sound coming from inside.

At first, I thought nothing of it. It was the Hades cabin, for the gods sake. I mean, maybe it was just some creepy sound that normally emanated from the cabin.

But then I realized, it was it growling. It was like someone being tortured. Like someone was trying their hardest not to scream while being cut open in several different places.

I slowly walked up on the porch and set down my medical supplies on the black lawn chair.

I peeked in without knocking.

The cabin was black and decorated with a ton of different pieces of skull furniture. A king sized bed sat against the back middle of the room.

I shut the door behind me and I began to make my way towards the bed.

Nico was laying on it. The terrible sound was coming from him.

He was gripping the sheets, sweating horribly. His face was contorted in pain, and I immediately felt bad for him.

He began to cry in his sleep, and I decided the "sick" Aphrodite girls could wait.

I brushed his hair out of his face. It was sopping wet.

He suddenly grabbed my fingers. His hands were shaky and sweaty.

Nico began to pull me down into the bed, and I felt my face heat up to about a million degrees.

Nico didn't open his eyes, but he did talk to me.

"I was in hell, Solace. I'm broken. A million pieces scattered across the floor. Your the son of Apollo. Heal me."

I kissed his forehead gently, and he ran his fingers through my blond curls.

"You should get up. It would be better for you to open your eyes and get some air." I told him.

'But... I'm tired." Nico said, softly.

I rolled out of bed and stood up.

"I know you are, sweetheart, but it would be so much better for your health if you just walked outside and got some air. If you've been dreaming like this since you went to bed last night, your mental state could not be very good."

"Mmmmm..." was all Nico said.

I sighed, pulled off the covers, and picked him up.

He held onto me piggy back style, and layed his head on my shoulder.

"You start having nightmares and you pee one me, your getting a face full of dirt." I said.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Nico."

"I love you, too."

Patient, heeled.


	17. Dream Keepers

Aphrodite POV

Apollo and Hades hated each other. I mean, it was obvious why.

Apollo, was the god of the sun. God of the main light source on Earth. He was happy, cocky, and mega sexy.

Hades, on the other hand, lived in the dark, was super depressed all of the time, and was kinda disgusting.

They totally hated one another. They were always fighting, and arguing over this and that and stupid little things that didn't even matter.

Anyway, I'm saying all this, because I was currently watching their children cuddle in bed.

I'd been wathcing them for hours.

It had been a while ago when the son of Apollo had gotten into bed with the son of Hades.

Nico had been screaming in agony. Those stupid dreams from Tartaurus.

Apparently, it was two in the morning when Will had walked in.

He was calm and collected, even though he had no idea what the Hades was going on, since the info on the son of Hades' trip to Tartaurs was off limits.

Will had walked over to the bed and picked up Nico.

Will had sat down on the couch, and positioned Nico so that he was sitting on his lap, his head on Will's chest.

It was _so _cute! Will sang Nico lullabys until the sweat had stopped trickling down his forehead, and his hands didn't give even the slightest of shakes.

Then, Will had put Nico back in bed, and cuddled up aginst him, wrapping the smaller boy into his arms, and then falling asleep himself.

I don't know why I was still watching them. They were _sleeping._

I was just sitting there, being a stalker, when I began to hear voices.

"DON'T TEST ME!"

"YOU SUCK, MAN!"

Oh gods no.

I searched frantically for the remote to my Couples Cloud TV, but it was long since missing. I nearly never changed the thing off Camp-Half Blood, and the thing automatically showed what the newest couple was doing for about three days.

There was nothing I could do.

The two gods burst through the door.

"TELL HIM ISOLATION IS BETTER!" Hades screamed.

"YOUR NOT EVEN ISOLATED. YOU'VE GOT PRESOPHONE. AND YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON!" Apollo hollered baack.

I moved myslef in front of the TV.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE EVERYONE UP FROM HERE TO TARTAURUS!" Hades yelled.

"IF YOU HAVEN'T FREAKING NOTICED, MAN, YOUR YELLING TOO!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE YOUR A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GANGSTAR. THEY'RE ANNOYING ENOUGH IN THE UNDERWORLD!"

Apparently, Apollo had nothing to say to that, so he crossed his arms and pouted, until he caught sight of the half covered TV.

"Hey, Dite? Could you move out of the way?"

"Uh, no."

"Please?"

"NO!"

Apollo forcefully pushed me out of the way.

Apollo covered his mouth in shock.

Hades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why. Did it really have to be _him?_

Apollo completely broke down.

"No. NO! I don't have gay children! NEVER! NEVER IN MY LIFE! And it had to be my favorite son!" Apollo said through his tears.

"But look at them!" I cried.

Hades glanced at them.

"What?"

"Hades, what looks different about Nico?"

"He's... I don't- Oh wow. He's... he's not screaming. He's not having nightmares."

"Why does that make a difference?" Apollo cried.

"Guys, Percy and Annabeth are soul mates, right?" I asked them.

"That is completely irrelevant, but yes. Yes they are." Hades said.

"Well, what do Percy and Annabeth do to dull their nightmares?"

"They... they sleep together to take away their nightmares. Their each other's Dream Keepers." Hades said.

"This is just getting worse and worse!" Apollo sobbed.

"Oh for Zeus' sake! They were meant to be! So get out of my room! Hashtag, deal with it!" I screamed.


End file.
